Between Two Sakuras
by GamingOtaku8
Summary: A new first year has arrived at Ouran Academy. What will happen when she comes across the Host Club, and their infamous twins? Rated T for somewhat suggestive themes and mild language.
1. From Poor to Rich

**Hello all my Otakus! (yes, you now belong to me, BECAUSE I LOVE HUMANS!) Ness here! This is my first Ouran Fic, so enjoy! I love Ouran High School Host Club (it was actually my first anime) so I decided, why not write about it! Especially since I apparently act exactly like Tamaki (thanks friends). I guess I'm just that amazing and handsome (oh dear God, what am I even saying). Anyway enough of my rambling, this is a super short chapter, just to introduce you to my OC (and because I'm evil. * glasses [that I never wear] sheen* I have type AB blood! Ok no, it's actually O. THE MORE YOU KNOW!) Thanks, and Happy Reading!**

How did this happen? How did I even get here? Just a few weeks ago, I was sitting at home eating ramen with my parents, and now, it's as if, my whole world has shifted. Ever since dad was recognized as the supposed 'Long Lost Heir' to Sugiyama Games, everything's changed. I live in a mansion with maids, butlers, and chefs all at my disposal. It seems surreal, especially now, standing in front of the exclusive Ouran Academy. I was sent here, against my will, to 'get a better education'. Yeah, because a bunch of rich snobs, bragging all the time, is really gonna help me learn. It's complete crap! Maybe I'm just overreacting, but still, how am I ever going to fit in here. It's my first time even stepping foot in a private school. I don't even know where my class is! I know that i'm in Class 1A, but what's that supposed to mean? Ugh, I can already tell, this is going to be a long day.

**There you have it! Told ya it was short! Don't worry, I'll update soon! Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	2. A Warm Welcome?

**Hey guys! So, before I start this chapter, I just wanna say sorry for the horrible summary… Yeah, because my OC is totally gonna 'cone' across people, it's totally a thing. Naw, but seriously, it should say 'come' across. I've since fixed it, but I'm sorry for my horrible spelling before. **

**Anyway, Thanks and Happy Reading!**

"Come on Haruhi! We need to find that girl!"

I heard a shrill voice, ringing through the halls. What girl are they talking about, anyway?

I spun around, just in time to see a tall, blonde running down the hall. Directly toward me.

Before I could react, he came crashing into me. He landed on top of me in a most… _interesting_ position.

Excuse my French, but what the hell is going on?! I haven't even been here five minutes and theres already a random guy on top of me!

By the time I regained my composure, he was already standing, extending a helping hand. I brushed myself off and got back up on my feet, ignoring the act of kindness. I don't care what he was offering me, I was not about to touch that perv.

He looked at me and pulled his hand back awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry for that,_ princess_. I'm just glad I didn't harm a beautiful face like yours."

I stared at him. You've gotta be kidding me. Did he really just call me a princess? A minute ago he was on top of me, and now he's trying to hit on me? Are all rich guys like this? At my old school, the guys were at least tolerable, but I guess here, that isn't the case.

A brunette male ran up behind Mr. Perv, "Senpai! Stop creeping people out!"

He looked at me, as if he had seen me before, but that couldn't be the case. I didn't know him, so there's no way he knew me.

"Hey, who is this girl anyway? I haven't seen her around..."

"Good observations, Haruhi."

I jumped a bit. There was another male behind me. Is this supposed to be normal? Another question. How long has he been there?

"This must be the new girl at Ouran. She's in your class. You remember her, right?"

What's he talking about! I just got here!

The blonde cut in, "Of course, so this is the girl we were trying to find. You never told me she was so lovely, Kyoya."

I resisted the urge to slap him, what was his problem, anyway. We barely knew each other!

I was about to ask just what was going on, but was, of course, interrupted by the raven haired boy behind me.

"You are Nessa Sugiyama, heir to Sugiyama Games, correct?" Wait, WHAT? I spun around to face the speaker, now showing me a picture of..._my face._

How the heck did he know so much about me? Why did he have a picture of me! Who gave him that picture!

"You're probably wondering how I know so much about you, Miss Sugiyama. Or, perhaps you're wondering how I got a picture of you. Maybe even both."

Oh great, the guy can read minds now. Just what I need, a perv and a psychic. Again, is this supposed to be normal?

He chuckled, "The answer really is simple. On behalf of the Host Club, I would like to welcome you to the wonderful Ouran Academy. As for the picture, I have my ways."

Ok, first off, I'm seriously getting creeped out. Secondly, did he say they were part of a host club? Aren't those meant to seduce and woo over girls? I burst out laughing. These guys call themselves a host club? They're about as smooth as sandpaper! They can't even properly greet someone!

"Why- why are you laughing, my dear? Kyoya, why is she laughing?"

Before the psychic known as Kyoya could answer, I interrupted, "Save it, Blondie. If you're really trying to seduce me, you're failing miserably. And this… THIS is my welcome committee?"

My stomach was starting to hurt, as a result of my laughing.

It was even better that the tall, blonde looked utterly confused. "Have we done something wrong Nessa-Chan? As a host, I'm supposed to cater to your every need..."

I cut him off, "You really don't know, do you? I mean seriously, think about it. I walk into this prestigious school and the next thing I know, some random guy is laying on top of me and calling me princess! Then, I end up meeting a psychic that can read my mind. What's next crossdressers?"

It was the brunette's turn to laugh next. I had almost forgotten he was even there. I hadn't really said anything funny, at least nothing that was even worth a chuckle. Why was he laughing, it's not like someone's actually crossdressing. Right?

Logically, It definitely couldn't be Kyoya. There's no way it's that perv either. So if it was anyone, it would have to be the brunette.

Well upon further inspection, he does have some very feminine features, especially his eyes.

Hold it, what am I even thinking! I don't even know this boy! And yet I'm already starting conspiracy theories. I really need to get it together.

**Chapter 2 is up! Yeh I know it's somewhat short, but hey I should honestly be making pumpkin pie right about now (sorry mom). Anyway I should update after Thanksgiving (maybe even before if I have a sudden urge to write). Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	3. The Only Normal One Here

**Hey people! So, I got really bored today and wrote another chapter! WOO(hyun)! Yeah, no promises in the future with so soon of updating, but I'll do my best. As pretty much everyone has figured out by now, homework sucks. Enough ranting! I now give you permission to read the chapter now!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Sugiyama, but I'm afraid we must depart. Haruhi, I trust you can take her to Class 1A."

Of course he would know what class I'm in.

Haruhi rolled his eyes, "Ok Kyoya-Senpai, I got it. You don't have to tell me again."

And of course Kyoya had already planned the whole procedure of getting me to class.

"Alright then! We shall see you after school! Don't forget to bring the lovely lady with you! Till we meet again my beautiful Nessa!"

This guy is really getting on my nerves. Thankfully, Kyoya dragged him off to his class before I had to endure another round of, what that guy called _flattery_.

"I guess we should be getting to class then, uh Miss Sugiyama"

"You really don't have to be so formal. Just call me Nessa."

"Ok then, Nessa. So, how are you liking Ouran."

I looked down, "Uh it's well, um, it's_ interesting_. To say the least."

He grinned, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, especially when the first two people you meet are Kyoya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai. Don't worry, you get used to it."

I'll get used to it? Does that mean I'll become one of these freaks? Maybe if I avoid them, then… But didn't that Tamaki guy say something about seeing me and Haruhi after school? What's that supposed to mean?

"Hey, Haruhi? Didn't Tamaki-Senpai say something about seeing him after school? What did he mean by that?"

"Oh that. It's just for the Host Club. He probably just wants you to come check it out, and possibly even become one of his clients." Hey gave me a reassuring glance.

Unfortunately, that's the last thing I felt at this moment. So Tamaki wants to make me his client at the Host Club? No frickin' way.

Haruhi must've seen the disgust in my eyes and laughed. "Yeah Tamaki-Senpai is a handful, but he does mean well. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't go too overboard."

He suddenly slowed. "Ok, so turn down this hallway and we'll be at Class 1A. Quick warning, there are two more hosts in this class. They're brothers, twins in fact."

"I have to put up with _more_ hosts!" Oops. I probably shouldn't have said that.

Haruhi looked a bit hurt, but smiled after a bit. "Hey, you don't seem to mind me."

Well, he was right. He was the most normal and level-headed person I've met here. True, he was a host, but he seemed different.

"Well, you seem to be the most, how do I put it, normal person I've met here. No offense, but you don't act like you're rich. At least you don't really seem to be… What I mean is…"

"Makes perfect sense actually."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm a commoner. I'm an honor student at Ouran. I don't actually pay to go here. And before you ask, I didn't buy the uniform either. The Host Club gave it to me."

Wait he's a commoner! So he's the closest I'm gonna get to my old life. Well then, consider us friends.

"Ok, here we are. There's an empty seat in front of me. Since, you don't really know anyone yet, you can sit there."

"Thanks, Haruhi." I genuinely meant it. No sarcasm whatsoever.

He held the door opened for me as I stepped into the vast classroom. It was just as impressive as the rest of the building. I have to admit, the architecture here really is breathtaking.

"Haruhi!" I heard two voices yell over the buzz of the classroom.

I took a better look at the two. Same orangish hair, same auburn eyes, same facial features. Haruhi did say something about twins in the Host Club. Is this them?

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! You're gonna have to wait to find out how the twins react to Nessa! I'M SO EVIL. Ok not really, that's more of my friend Hanzuki's job (go check her stories out! You most definitely won't regret it, plus it'll tie you over until I update!). It's seriously starting to get awkward writing 'him', 'his', and 'he' when referring to Haruhi. I keep having to make sure I don't slip a she in there. Oh well, guess it's a personal problem. Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	4. Double Trouble

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving and aren't currently throwing up everything you ate yesterday (cause you totally wanted to read that. YOU'RE WELCOME!). On a lighter note! You finally get to find out what the heck is going on in Nessa-Chan's life (which is much more interesting than mine. I just kinda sit at home either writing, watching anime, listening to kpop, or fangirling about my reviews). WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, LET'S DIVE IN!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hey, who's this?" The two boys strode over to Haruhi and I.

"Oh, hey guys. This is Nessa Sugiyama. Y'know the new girl in our class. Nessa, this is Hikaru," Haruhi pointed to the twin on the right, but quickly changed focus to the other twin, "And that's Kaoru."

"Oh. So, I'm assuming, you and Haruhi are friends then?" The left one asked, "She does know about the, y'know."

Haruhi nodded, "The Host Club? Yeah, in fact she just met Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai."

They both stared at me, until the twin on the right finally spoke. "So, what you're saying is that..." "She actually survived Kyoya and the Boss?" The left finished.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy," I thought aloud.

"Oh really?" the right began.

"However, you did deal with them, right?" the other finished.

They looked at each other and grinned. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but judging by their expressions, it definitely looked like they were planning _something_. I already decided that, whatever it was, I did not want to be involved.

"Hey Haruhi," the right twin began, "Since Renge went back to France,"

"And the Host Club has been a mess without her," the left added.

"How about Nessa as a replacement?" They finished together.

"I mean think about it, if she can handle the boss, she can handle_ anything._"

"No way, Hikaru. She's already been through her fair share of Tamaki-Senpai. There's no way I'm gonna force her to be part of the Hos-"

"Who said we're forcing her?" They chorused and turned to me. "So what do you say Nessa-Chan? Wanna be the Host Club's new manager?"

Wait, so the last manager moved to France after only a few months? There's no way in hell that I'm doing this.

"No frickin' way. I'd like to stay as far away from the Host Club as possible."

The twin on the right smirked, "That's going to be pretty hard to do, considering that you have three hosts in your class." He turned to his brother, "Especially one as_ handsome_ as Kaoru." He grabbed his twin's cheek and pulled their faces close. A ton of girls, now interested, screamed. One even fainted.

I shouldn't have been phased. I guess I just had to get used to the overall shock that, well these two boys, twins no less, were within kissing range, and all the girls thought this was perfectly normal. Now, I have nothing against gays, but _twincest_? That's a whole other deal.

"Excuse me, but would you two cut it out! You're clearly making Nessa uncomfortable." Haruhi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Haruhi, it's just that Kaoru's so cute-"

"Quit the act."

The two looked at me. It was their turn to be shocked. I was even a bit surprised at my sudden outburst.

Simultaneously, they laughed. "See, Haruhi, she would be a perfect manager."

"Hikaru's right. We've finally met a girl besides Renge who can actually handle us!"

Great, they're at this again. Why do they want me to be manager so bad?

"Plus, she's kinda cute." The one on the right teased.

Man, they really knew how to push my buttons.

"The answer is still no and there's nothing you can do to change that."

The both gave me a mischievous grin, "Wanna Bet?"

No way, I'm making a promise to myself right now. Whatever creepy and tortuous scheme they come up with to try and get me to be in the Host Club, I will ignore. I'm not gonna get sucked into some weird twisted plot of theirs. No matter what.

* * *

**There, you have it folks! I've FINALLY introduced the twins! What do you think the twins are planning for Nessa? Will she stay true to her promise? Well, as long as I update, you'll find out soon enough…**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	5. Lunch Break?

**Next chapter up! Oh, and lately, I've been having the urge to write a new fanfic! What anime or game should I write about next? Tell me in a review or personal message! Who knows, maybe I'll write about it!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

After my encounter with the twin devils, I avoided them as much as I could. And guess what, I succeeded! I even managed to sneak into my classroom with Haruhi for lunch. Now I just have to survive the rest of the day. Which means finding a way to get out of going to the Host Club later today. How the heck am I gonna do that? Oh well, I'll think up something.

* * *

The two orange haired boys looked around the lunchroom. Looking for a particular yellow clad girl among the many others.

"Hey Kaoru, where do you suppose she went?"

"No clue, but if we don't find her soon-"

He was interrupted, "Hey you two!"

"Boss?" The turned together. Seeing the rest of the Host Club, with an exception of Haruhi, walking towards them.

"We've been looking all over for you! You can't just disappear like that! It's not-"

Ignoring Tamaki's pointless rant, Kaoru got an idea. He turned to Kyoya, "Hey Kyoya-Senpai, you haven't seen Nessa around, have you?"

Hikaru knew exactly what his twin was doing. It was a flawless plan. Sometimes, Kaoru was a bit too smart for his own good.

"On the contrary, she's eating in your classroom with Haruhi. I can't imagine why you'd want to know-"

"Thanks for the info. We'll see you after school!" Hikaru blurted, now walking past the hosts with Kaoru close behind.

"Hey, Takashi. What are Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan gonna do with Nessa-Chan?" The shortest host wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about it Mitsukuni." Takashi took the other boy up on his shoulders.

"Ok then! Let's go eat cake! But Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan ran off!" He frowned, but soon a small smile spread across his face, "I guess I'll just have to eat their slices!"

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi. How come you joined the Host Club? You don't seem like the kind of guy that'd would be interested in an activity like that."

He chuckled, "I didn't really choose to. I was more forced into the Host Club than anything."

"Forced?"

"Well,on my first day, I stumbled upon the Host Club's room while looking for a place to study and well-"

"Let me guess, Tamaki-Senpai tried to use his… ahem… charms on you?"

"Yeah, and long story short, I broke a really expensive vase and now owe them 8,000,000 yen."

"Holy crap."

"Tell me about it." He smiled.

Talking to Haruhi made me really curious. What was the Host Club even like? Were there more members besides the ones I had already met?

"What's the Host Club like? Who are the members? What do you guys even do?"

"Interested all of the sudden?"

I blushed a bit. Why did I even care?

He laughed, "Well, since you asked. There's hosts and each has a type"

"A type?"

"Well more accurately, our charm, or how we entertain our guests."

"Okay, that makes sense. So, who are the hosts, and what are their types?"

"Well we have two third years, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. The other is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey. They're cousins. Mori is the strong silent type and Honey is the Boy Lolita."

Just when I thought the Host Club couldn't get any weirder, I find out they have a third year who is a Boy Lolita. Although, it's not that much of a shock anymore. Perhaps, Haruhi was right about me getting used to Ouran.

Haruhi continued, "We have two second years, who've you already met, Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suou. Kyoya is known as the Cool type, while Tamaki is the Princely type. Which, you've already experienced."

I almost broke down laughing. You mean girls actually find him attractive? How? I can't stand being called a princess! How do they tolerate him, much less actually _enjoy_ talking to him?

"And we've got three first years. There's of course me. They say I'm the Natural type. And then, for our Mischievous or Little Devil types we've got-"

Haruhi was interrupted. I heard the classroom door opened.

"Hey Nessa-Chan!"

I froze. I knew those voices all too well. They belonged to none other than the boys I was trying to avoid.

* * *

**Looks like Nessa wasn't able to avoid the Hitachiin's for very long! Real quick, did you guys see what I did there with the title of this chapter? Y'know cause it's at lunch and Nessa wants a break from the twins. No? *awkward silence* Okay, I just wanna say, this is a blast to write! It's practically all I do in my free time! Yeh, my life is pretty pathetic. Again, guess it's a personal problem (I've got a lot of those). Oh well.**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	6. A Game?

**Hey everyone! So, I left you with a cliffhanger last time (I just love doing that). TIME TO RESOLVE IT! Real quick though, I just wanna thank you all for the support I've been getting! I absolutely love reading your reviews and am glad to see that so many people are enjoying my fic! Not to sound too self absorbed, but I do tend to crank out chapters faster when I get reviews… Again, it's yet another personal problem.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hey, Nessa-Chan!"

I froze. I knew those voices all too well. They belonged to none other than the boys I was trying to avoid.

* * *

I knew exactly what they had come to bug me about. It was pretty obvious, but how did they know where I was? Who could've told them? I know they went to eat with the rest of the Host Club out in the cafeteria. Who in the Host Club knows practically anything and everything about everyone? Kyoya! It had to have been him. I really hate that guy.

"So Nessa," The one I knew as Kaoru sat down in a desk next to mine, "Have you finally seen the light and decided to become the Host Club's manager?"

"What are you two doing here?!" Haruhi demanded. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

Hikaru sat down on the other side of me, "Well, this is our classroom. We just want to spend more time with our good friend Nessa!"

Did I hear him correctly? Good friend? More like stranger.

"Nessa-Chan!" Kaoru whined, "you never answered my question!"

"Maybe it's because I don't wanna repeat myself!"

I already said no. Why don't they just give it up already?!

"Oh come on Nessa! You know you want to!" Hikaru stated, "Why else would you have asked Haruhi so many questions about the Host Club?"

I…what? There's now way that they could've heard. But how? How long were they at the door? How much did they hear?

"Stop it you guys, keep in mind this is still only Nessa's first day."

They looked at each other and smirked. "Well then. To introduce her to us," Hikaru began.

"And to settle this issue," Kaoru added.

"Why don't we play a game!"

"A game?" I asked. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Exactly! If you win, we'll quit bugging you about the Host Club!"

So, if what Kaoru said is true, then all I have to do is win this game, then they'll stop bugging me!

"But if we win," Hikaru smirked, "You have to become the Host Club's manager!"

WHAT? No wonder they were called the 'Little Devils'. They were purely evil! What if I lose? But, then again, if I win, I won't have to deal with them, right? So, I have no choice then, but to win.

I narrowed my eyes, "Let's play. What are the rules."

They looked at each other, then at me, "We call it, the 'Which one is Hikaru Game!'"

Kaoru grinned, "It's simple really, all you need to do is identify which one of us is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

That's all I need to do? This'll be a piece of cake.

"Don't get too cocky Nessa, there's a catch."

Of course Hikaru would just have to ruin the moment.

"You see, we're gonna put on these hats," they both pulled out a greenish cap, "Still think it's so easy?"

Oh great. Looks like I'm gonna lose this. How am I supposed to figure out which one is Hikaru? As far as I can tell, they're completely identical!

* * *

**Poor Nessa. Looks as if she'll have to join the Host Club. Guess she should've paid more attention to the twins. Perhaps though, there'll be a plot twist! (wouldn't doubt it.) Find out on another not very exciting chapter of Between Two Sakuras!**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	7. A Tour With a Devil

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But alas, I am back! Quick question, how would you all feel about a Black Butler co-author story with my awesome friend Hanzuki? Tell me in a review or PM! It'll be much appreciated!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" I immediately recognized that voice. "You can't just run off like that!" It was Tamaki.

The twins looked annoyed as they turned around, with good reason too. They were *this* close to getting me in the Host Club. I smiled to myself. For once I was actually glad to see Tamaki.

Kyoya stepped towards us, "School is ending early, due to the quarterly assembly. As usual, the Host Club is required to be there. However," he turned to me, "Since we have a new student in our midst, I'd like one of you to give Miss Sugiyama a tour."

The twin's hands shot up. What a shocker.

I groaned, "Really, I can find my way around. I don't need a tour, but thanks for the offer."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Nonsense. Kaoru, I trust you can show her around."

I really hate this guy. Does he want me to die? Not only is he a psychic, but he's forcing me to spend the next hour or two with one of the twin devils. I knew this was gonna be a bad day. I guess, no matter how hard I try, there's no possible way to avoid the Host Club.

"Now that that's settled, let's get going! We can't be late! Come on everyone!" Tamaki led the rest of the Host Club out the door, leaving Kaoru and me.

For a minute there was complete silence. We just stood there - him looking at me - and my eyes glued to my feet.

He finally broke the silence, "So, is there anything in particular that you'd like to see first?"

"I'm not gonna be the manager-wait, what?"

He chuckled, "Y'know bugging you about that is more Hikaru's thing. Plus, Kyoya's right. You do need a tour," he smirked, "And I need an excuse to get out of the assembly. They're so boring."

I was shocked. Was this the same Kaoru I was talking to just minutes before? He acted like a completely different person when not with Hikaru. I decided that I liked this new side of him.

"Hey, Nessa? So about that tour-"

"Right! Uh, there's not really any place I'm dying to see."

Kaoru shrugged and motioned for me to follow him, "Alright, then we'll start indoors."

He led me through countless hallways. He showed me the dining hall, ballrooms, and libraries. On the top floor, he slowed. We were walking through a hallway surrounded by windows.

"Coming up, is Music Room 3"

"What's so special about a music room?"

"You'll see."

Once we got to the door, he opened it for me and led me in.

"Well, here we are"

"Where is here?" I asked with a hint of frustration in my voice. What's so different about this room?

"Welcome, to the Host Club!"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Yeah not too stunning, huh? Trust me though, we do have a lot of fun here. It'd be cool if you come check it out after school." He paused, "But only if you want to." He turned away from me for a moment. "Anyway, we should get on with the tour."

"Uh yeah. Where to next?"

"Next, we'll go outside. I'd like to show you something."

He brought me to a grove of cherry trees, next to a small creek. It was the perfect time of year, as the sakuras were in full bloom. The scene was beautiful. I didn't know what to say, i was speechless, a rare thing for me.

We sat down under one of the trees.

Suddenly a question crossed my mind, "Hey, Kaoru? What's Hikaru like, alone. Because, you're so much different."

He looked at me curiously.

"I mean it's not a bad thing. We all have our own personalities and-"

"I get it, I was just a bit surprised at your question. No one's ever asked me that before. No one cared enough to try and see our differences, well aside from Haruhi."

He had a sad faraway look in his eyes.

"What's Hikaru like? Well, he's got a heart of gold, he just has trouble showing his emotions. In all honesty, he cares a lot about you, although he barely knows you, funny right? We both think there's something different about you. That's why we want you to be the Host Club's manager."

So this is what they're really like. They're identical, but so different at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit mushy, it wasn't quite intended to be that way, but oh well. I needed to find a way to get Nessa and Kaoru alone so that she could see the differences between the twins. I don't think I did horrible. Anyway, I should update soon!**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	8. To the Host Club We Go!

**Hey guys! So, last chapter, Nessa went on a tour of the academy with Kaoru! Keep in mind this DOES NOT mean they will date or anything, it was simply a way to develop Kaoru's character! Feel free to ship them, but no promises with them actually getting together… Oh, to all the Hikaru fans, Nessa will end up having an alone conversation with him as well!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"What's Hikaru like? Well, he's got a heart of gold, he just has trouble showing his emotions. In all honesty, he cares a lot about you, although he barely knows you, funny right? We both think there's something different about you. That's why we want you to be the Host Club's manager."

So this is what they're really like. They're identical, but so different at the same time.

* * *

"You've surprised us. You actually care about our differences." He looked up at the creek.

"You see, before the boss asked us to be part of the Host Club, we were alone. There were two groups of people - them and us. We closed our selves off from the world."

"Why?"

His eyes flickered to me, but soon returned to the creek, "We were scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of disappointment. Scared we'd get hurt."

"We still hold those fears." He added quietly.

"Kaoru, I-"

The sound of a bell cut me off.

"We should get going. The boss'll be mad if I'm late."

"Huh? Late for what?"

Kaoru's demeanor changed, "The Host Club of course!"

"Oh, right. The Host Club."

He frowned a bit, "You don't have to go if you don't want to-"

"No, no it's fine. Show me the way!"

He grinned.

* * *

"Welcome, to the Host Club!"

It was quite the sight, especially with the random rose petals flying everywhere.

The most amusing sight was a certain auburn-haired boy pacing across the floor mumbling under his breath. The only thing I could make out was Kaoru's name. They really were close.

Kaoru chuckled, "Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm sure Nessa appreciated it," he winked at me.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran toward his twin, "Where were you?"

"Giving Nessa a tour as instructed-"

"You need to tell me where you're going, I don't want you to get hurt."

He grabbed Kaoru's face once again.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru. Please forgive me."

I couldn't take this anymore.

"STOP IT!" I pried the two apart.

"My, my, someone's a bit jealous I see," Hikaru smirked and stepped toward me.

I backed up.

"There's really no need to be. You can have both of us, if you'd like," Kaoru said following his brother's footsteps.

And there goes the Kaoru from earlier. Seriously, how is this the same guy?

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop! We wouldn't want to make our guest anymore uncomfortable than she is already!" Tamaki stepped forward and saved me for the second time today.

Now I get why he's the 'princely' type.

* * *

**Finally done! OH YEAH! Anyway, I'll post soon.**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	9. Let the Games Begin!

**So, this is gonna be one of the last author notes I do, because I don't find them necessary anymore. However, I will have author notes for updates and/or if I need to clear something from the previous chapter up! And real quick, I can't believe I've gotten over 1,000 views in such a short amount of time! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Music Room #3 was filled to the brim with yellow-dressed girls. Most screaming, others looked as if they would faint. There was only one exception - a lone girl, sitting on a couch by herself, looking utterly bored and disgusted with what she saw. That girl, was me.

I just don't get how girls can find guys as fake as these attractive! They don't even know the boys' true personalities! I mean just look at Tamaki! He never acts this way outside of the Host Club.

"Having fun Nessa-Chan?"

Shivers went down my spine as Hikaru whispered to me. Then he did the unthinkable. He actually blew on my neck. The nerve of that guy!

"As a matter of fact, no. I'm bored. And you're only making things worse-"

"That's quite the attitude you've got there. Care to explain why you're giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Maybe because you're being a complete pervert."

He sat down beside me, "Hmm, that might be just you. Most girls find my mischievous side attractive."

I scooted away from him, "Keyword, most. And There's a fine line between mischievous and pervy."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Nessa. Have some fun for once. Why don't you spend some time with each host and see which you like best-"

"No way."

I find myself saying that much too often.

"But it'll be fun! It's no fun just sitting alone."

"No."

"Suit yourself."

He walked back towards Kaoru. Thank God.

* * *

I sat for about five more minutes, before I decided to finally leave and never come back. I started to gather my books and head home, but the minute I stood up, both my arms were grabbed. What else should I have expected?

"Target Captured!"

Man these guys were persistent!

I was led to a table with two other girls. They set me down and took their seats.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet the new girl, Nessa Sugiyama!"

I winced at Kaoru's introduction.

They both looked at me cheerfully, "Hello Nessa!"

One suddenly frowned, "Oh, but there's no seat for her!"

Her sugary-sweet tone made me wince even more.

Hikaru smirked, "You're right, there isn't. Well then, Nessa, looks like you'll just have to sit on my lap! I wouldn't want you to get your dress dirty!"

"Y-your WHAT?"

The girls squealed. However, I for one felt violated. Hikaru smirked even more, seeing at how shocked he'd gotten me. I assume he thought I was some kind of game. His new _toy_.

"There will be no need for anyone to sit on anyone's lap." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere with an extra chair. No wonder Haruhi calls him the Shadow Prince.

"Buzzkill," he muttered, only loud enough for Kaoru and me to hear.

I smiled at him, relieved, "Thank you Kyoya."

Hikaru's smirk faded and was replaced with a new annoyed look, which only made me smile more.

Two can play at this game Hikaru Hitachiin, for the game has just begun.

* * *

**This'll be one of the last ending author notes as well. Depressing (not really). Anyway, sorry if I'm making Hikaru a bit more pervy than usual, but hey this is how I envision him to be.**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	10. Which is Which?

Two can play at this game Hikaru Hitachiin, for the game has just begun!

* * *

One of the girls turned to me, "So, Nessa, how do you like the Host Club so far?"

"Uh well, it's definitely," I must've looked like an idiot as I struggled to find the right word, but really how could one describe a place like this? "It's definitely _something_. Something I'm not quite used to yet."

She giggled, "Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but then I met the twins and well. You know!"

No, I don't know. I don't like the twins, and I probably never will. Well at least if they keep this act up. Especially Hikaru.

"Well, the only way to get used to the Host Club, is to hang out here." The other girl told me.

I held back the urge to tell her I didn't want to have anything to do with the Host Club. I thought it'd be at least a little fun with Kaoru, but when with Hikaru, he doesn't act anything like the Kaoru I thought I knew.

Suddenly our focuses were changed to the twins, who yet again, were going on with their 'brotherly love' act.

The other two girls screamed, while I had to look away. Luckily, the girls didn't seem to notice, but Hikaru did and he smirked at me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I couldn't say no, the girls would be upset, but then again, I wasn't about to say yes.

Kaoru must've seen how uncomfortable I was, "Hey Nessa, can I talk to you for a sec? We'll be right back ladies!"

They two didn't seem to mind too much, but Hikaru gave his twin a death glare. I was surprised. Had I caused Hikaru to be like this?

* * *

Kaoru pulled me to the other side of the room, "I'm sorry Nessa-"

"There's no need to be, it's not your fault and I don't blame Hikaru for anything either. I was just put in a awkward situation. I should be thanking you for getting me out of my predicament." I smiled reassuringly.

Sure I was a bit ticked at Hikaru, but this wasn't something I couldn't handle.

"Although, I do have a question, is Hikaru always like this?"

Kaoru smiled, but I could tell he was faking, you could see the sadness in his eyes. I wasn't sure why, but I hoped I wasn't the reason for it.

"Like I said before, Hikaru really does mean well, he just doesn't know how to show emotions. Hikaru's still scared."

"I understand, but we really do need to get back now. I think the girls are missing you!" I joked, trying to lighten Kaoru's mood.

To my surprise, it worked.

We walked back to the table and we sat down. Hikaru still glaring a bit at Kaoru.

The five of us talked for a while until Hikaru came up with a suggestion. He looked at Kaoru and he seemed to know exactly what his brother was thinking. They were twins, I guess.

"Let's all play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game!'" They chorused in unison.

The girls cheered and I gave an unenthusiastic smile.

The twins put on their green caps and moved around, at an attempt to confuse us.

One of the twins' clients turned to me, "Nessa, you should go first, you are the guest after all."

I groaned inwardly.

"Alright!" I said as happily as I could.

I pointed to the twin on the right, "That one is Hikaru, the other is Kaoru."

Hikaru gaped at me.

Kaoru gave me a small, surprised smile.

Both girls also looked surprised, but stayed as giddy as ever.

Haruhi, who was now walking by smirked, "Good job Nessa. You won!"


	11. Sooner or Later

**Since Nessa isn't in this chapter, I'm going to write in third-person.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Um, Kaoru?" The auburn-haired boy called. Eyes fixed on his human reflection.

"Yeah?"

"It's about Nessa."

A slight smile appeared on the younger's face as he sat down next to his brother.

"What about her?"

Hikaru looked away, "I can't get her out of my head. Especially earlier at the Host Club. How? How did she?"

"She's a pretty amazing person. It doesn't surprise me too much that she won the game."

"You sure it wasn't just a lucky guess?"

"No. She knew. I'm positive."

Hikaru looked back to his twin, his other half. Kaoru seemed as if he was hiding something, but Hikaru didn't linger much longer on that thought. A new question nagged.

"So, what now? I can't shake her or that moment. I don't get it."

Kaoru frowned to himself and mumbled, "My suspicions were true..."

His elder brother looked at him curiously. "What?"

Kaoru's smile reappeared as he chuckled, "It's nothing, just my own little joke."

He stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Kaoru started for the bathroom door, but hesitated and quickly added, "Oh, and Hikaru. Don't forget about that foreign language homework."

"What? We had homework in that class?"

* * *

_First Haruhi, now Nessa. And Hikaru still doesn't get it. Perhaps it's a good thing. If he did know, I don't know how that'd affect us. We're growing apart, becoming two different identities. We're no longer two halfs of a whole. It scares me. I don't want to lose Hikaru, but then again, I don't want to break his heart either. Sooner or later, he'll figure it out. Sooner or later, he'll become dependant on someone else. Sooner or later, we'll go our separate ways. No, I don't want to think about that yet..._

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter, but I've been wanting to write a chapter like this for a while now, and I thought I found a good stopping point. I'll update soon!**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	12. To the Hitachiin Manor We Go?

**The first part is in Kaoru's POV, continued from his thoughts in the last chapter. After the line-thingie in the middle of this chapter, it switches back to Nessa's POV. It later switches to third-person. Normally I don't switch POVs so often, but I felt it was somewhat needed for this chapter.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Maybe it'll be a good thing for Hikaru. At least, he'll open up and maybe learn to trust others. Maybe Nessa will be a good thing for him…

I grabbed my phone and called the vice-president of the club himself. Surely he'd know her phone number. I mean what doesn't that guy know?

* * *

_'Raise one hand to the sky. Raise them both, lift them high. And you'll cut through the darkness. Make it go! The time to start is no-'_

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"This is Nessa right?"

"Um. Yes? Who is this?"

"Oh good, so Kyoya did give me the right number. It's Kaoru."

Why does Kyoya have my phone number? Guess, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Uh, so what do you need?"

"Well, you know the homework in Foreign Language class? We don't get it. Especially Hikaru. Can you come over and help?"

"Can't Haruhi-"

"Already tried. He's busy buying groceries or something."

At this time? Why would Haruhi buy groceries this late?

Kaoru mentally face-palmed at his horrible excuse.

"And Kyoya?"

"He doesn't have our class."

"But didn't he have it last year-"

"Why can't you?"

I fell silent. I guess, an hour helping them isn't too much to ask. I sighed, "Fine."

"Great! The car is outside waiting for you!"

"Huh?" I looked out the window and sure enough, there was a limo parked in front the entryway.

"I figured you'd say yes." I could feel the smirk on his face. "See you soon! Bye Nessa!"

I sighed and walked down the stairs. This shouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The ride there was actually pretty pleasant. The chauffeur was very nice, and the seats were very comfortable. The Hitachiin's saved no expense when it came to luxury. As their mansion came into view, I gaped. Sure I had a mansion about the same size, but I was still not used to the fact that I was going to school with a bunch of rich kids, who all had mansions about the size of mine, if not bigger. The architecture, was beautiful, as were the gardens surrounding it. I wondered what the inside looked like.

* * *

"Why do we have to learn this? What does 'Je t'aime' mean anyway?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Having troubles?"

Hikaru glared at his twin, "Obviously. Now why don't you come help me?"

"I don't get it either," Kaoru lied, "that's why I called someone to help us."

"Haruhi?"

"Nope. She was busy."

"Well then, whose coming over?"

_Knock Knock!_

The figure who walked in, surprised Hikaru. He gaped at the girl.

"N-Nessa?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is about as long as they're going to be up until after Christmas! Oh and for clarification, Nessa still doesn't know about Haruhi's gender, so that's why Kaoru refers to Haruhi as 'he' when talking to Nessa, but 'her' when talking to Hikaru.**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	13. Homework Help

**I'm going to have a translation guide after almost every French sentence. Sorry, but hey, it's better than having to go to google translate every time there's a French word.**

* * *

"Uh, bonjour, Hikaru, ca va?"

Hikaru whipped around to face Kaoru, "Why is Nessa in our house?!"

I ignored his rudeness, in order to figure out what mess Kaoru got me in. "You mean you didn't tell Hikaru I was coming over to help him?!"

Kaoru only shrugged, "C'est la vie! Full of surprises." ** T: That's Life!**

"You gotta be kidding," I turned around ready to leave, but Kaoru stopped me.

"Nessa, wait. We really do need your help. Well more Hikaru than anything," He stifled a laugh and Hikaru glared at him, "Please just stay for a bit longer."

There were so many things could've said at that moment, so many pent up emotions. _Why should I?, Why did I even bother coming over?, Why should I help you two in the first place?, I don't wanna be your toy! In fact I don't wanna be your anything! I just want to go back to my old life, and never see any of you again!_ But, for reasons I still don't quite understand, the only thing I could say at that moment was, "Fine."

* * *

I studied our homework sheet and Hikaru studied me. It was a bit creepy, I will admit.

"Why don't we start with conversations. Um, informal ok?"

He nodded.

"Bonjour, ca va?" **T: Hello, how are you?**

"Je vais bien, et vous?" **T: I'm doing well, and you?**

I was a bit surprised, he said that fluently, did he really need my help or was Kaoru pulling my leg? I wouldn't be surprised at the latter.

"Non tres bien." **T: Not very well.**

"Oh, vraiment? Pourquoi est-ce?" **T: Oh really? Why is that?**

* * *

The conversation went on, and Hikaru did very well. I guess Kaoru really was pulling my leg. Not saying our conversations weren't fun, in fact it was actually a bit enjoyable talking with Hikaru. Even if we were just reciting French phrases. I can't believe it, but I'm actually starting to consider becoming the Host Club's...no. Nevermind. Never in a million years will that happen.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

As much as I want to hate Kaoru for Nessa's surprise visit, I can't. For starters, he's my twin, the only person I've ever been able to rely on. He's the only one that knows what I feel, and he's the only one who actually cares about me. Another thing is that, I'm actually happy to be hanging out with Nessa. It's kind of an odd feeling, and it's even odder that it's about someone other than Kaoru. It's like, I actually want to spend time with her. I just don't get it.

* * *

Kaoru walked in on a laughing Nessa and Hikaru.

He smiled, "Having fun?"

"Oui, oui!" I grinned.** T: Yes, yes!**

He sat down in between us, "Well, I hate to tell you, but there's a limo outside waiting for you, and it isn't ours Nessa."

"Crap." I looked at my phone, 10 messages, all from my mother.

I stood up and started for the door, "Bye Hikaru! Bye Kaoru! See you tomorrow!"

They stood up as well and waved, "Bye!" Kaoru said cheerily.

"Au revoir!" Hikaru called, "Je t'aime!"

I froze. What did he just say? I spun around, with a startled look on my face, "You, you what?"

Hikaru looked a bit confused, but repeated the words, and sure enough, he had said what I thought I'd heard.

"Je t'aime."

Kaoru jumped in front of his twin and pushed me down the steps and out their door, "Bye Nessa! Thanks for coming over! We'll see you tomorrow!" And with that he slammed the front door. I stood there, confused, until my chauffeur led me to the car.

* * *

Hikaru slumped in his chair, "What was up with her? All I said was thank you-"

"No, you didn't. Don't you know what je t'aime means?"

"Yeah, it means 'Thank You.'"

Kaoru began pacing, "No, it doesn't. I knew you were bad at french, but seriously, how do you get je t'aime out of merci?" **T: Merci-Thank You**

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever, but what did I say to her anyway?"

Kaoru shoved a piece of paper in Hikaru's face.

The older twin's eyes widened and he paled, "I just told Nessa that I-I-"

Hikaru couldn't seem to get the words out.

_I just told her, 'I Love You.'_


	14. Forgetting: Easier Said Than Done

**While talking to one of my good friends, she mentioned that I was starting to lose focus of the Host Club aspect of the story. Especially, Nessa's feelings toward it and becoming manager. I will try to revert back to the original problem as much as I can.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

The only thing running through my head right now, is what just happened. Did Hikaru even know what he was saying? He seemed so sure about it, so confident. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I'll just sleep on it. Yeah, that sounds good.

* * *

"Miss, please wake up." My maid was shaking me.

My eyes fluttered, "I'm up. I'm awake!"

As soon as she heard me, she rushed to go grab me some clean clothes.

"Miss, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

I yawned in response. I got up slowly, to my maid's distress. She finally decided to take matters into her own hands, and about ten minutes later I was ready to go.

* * *

On the ride to school, my mind crossed the events of last night. I was still very much confused and a bit nervous to approach Hikaru. I figured that I'd avoid the twins as much as possible until I was able to talk to Haruhi. That couldn't be too difficult, right? Then I remembered, it's the twins. Everything regarding them is a challenge, especially avoiding them. Maybe I'd just pretend like it didn't happen. I smiled a bit. That could work.

"Miss, we're here!"

I involuntarily groaned as my driver opened the door.

* * *

I walked into the buzzing classroom and smiled at Haruhi and the twins. Kaoru acted as if he didn't see me and Hikaru blushed before turning away. Haruhi looked at them strangely, before signaling me to come sit by them. I took a deep breath and walked over and took a seat in my desk.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Nessa." Haruhi said, but noticed the twins weren't saying anything.

Gosh, these two were more awkward than I thought.

He jabbed Kaoru in the ribs.

Kaoru winced in pain and quickly waved at me before finding interest in whatever was under his nails. Hikaru didn't even acknowledge me at all. Haruhi noticed and before he was about to give Hikaru the same fate as his brother, the bell rang.

I noticed that both twins let out a little sigh of relief. Well, so much for forgetting about last night. If they wouldn't let those events go, it would be pretty hard for me to.

* * *

I decided to eat with Haruhi again at lunch, because with the twins acting how they were now, I had no one else to eat with. Well I suppose I could've sat with the rest of the Host Club, but who would want to put up with all the screaming girls? Plus, I wanted to talk to Haruhi and apparently he wanted to talk to me too.

As soon as I sat down, Haruhi asked the million-dollar question, "What's going on with you and the twins?"

I hesitated, should I tell him? I figured I'd better. I had to get it of my chest, and Haruhi seemed like a reliable person. I took a deep breath and explained the whole story to him.

After I finished, Haruhi chuckled, "So that's what this is all about? Oh, and just so you know, I was completely free last night. I had no calls from Kaoru-"

I suddenly felt a pang of anger, "You mean he was trying to set Hikaru and I up?"

"Seems like it, but it kinda backfired, didn't it?"

I smiled, Haruhi was right and not just about this. He was right about a lot of things.

"Hey, Haruhi? Would you mind if I swung by the Host Club again today? I've really been thinking about what you said. Y'know, that I'd get used to everything," I flushed pink, "Well, you were right. I'd like to make some more friends as well." I also had better clear everything up between the twins. Easier said than done.

His eyes lit up, "Sure, that sounds good. Meet me after class?"

"Sounds good."

For once, I actually felt good about something at this school.


	15. Host Hopping

Haruhi and I walked through the window-filled hallway in silence. I was pondering my plan of talking to the twins. It would be easier to talk to each separately, at least that's what I figured. We stopped at the doors and Haruhi opened them for me. I thanked him and stepped in, already hearing the screams and squeals of girls. I immediately spotted the twins and began making my way over to them. I did feel a little bad about ditching Haruhi, but he had clients and I was sure he'd understand.

"My beautiful little princess! I'm so glad you're here!"

I saw Tamaki looming over me, smiling as he did so. Great. Just wonderful. I doubted I'd get away from him anytime soon.

"Why don't you come sit by daddy for a while, hmm?"

Daddy? Since when is Tamaki-Senpai my dad? He pulled me over to his other 'princesses,' as he called them, not even waiting for my response. A rhetorical question, I suppose. He sat me down parallel to a girl with dark red hair.

"Nessa, I'd like you to meet my dear guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

I smiled and greeted her. She gave me a sickenly sweet smile. I could tell it wasn't genuine. "Hello,_ Nessa_." The way she said my name seemed to be a warning. As if she was saying, 'Don't get too close to my Tamaki. Or else.' I decided it was best just to avoid eye contact. Unfortunately, like most things involving the Host Club, it wasn't easy to do.

I was pretty surprised Tamaki didn't notice the tension between Ayanokoji and me. He was really just making it worse with all the attention he was giving me. Ayanokoji glared at me every time Tamaki wasn't looking. If looks could kill, I'd have died a brutal death multiple times over.

She gave me the worsts looks when Tamaki had his back turned to her and was going on about how 'I'll fall for him soon' and that 'I look so cute whenever I do this.' Ayanokoji looked as if she were going to murder me, when Tamaki hugged me. He seemed to be convinced his wacked out reality of me being his daughter was real. When you think about it, it's kind of creepy that I'm his 'daughter,' yet he says I'll fall for him soon. I guess that's Tamaki for you.

"Nessa-Chan!" The third-year I remembered as Honey, pulled me away from Tamaki, leaving him with a sad look on his face. Of course Ayanokoji snarled at me as I left. I couldn't help feeling like someone was watching as all this happened. I looked around. And no. It's official, I'm going crazy.

"Nessa-Chan! Do you want some cake? How about some tea! Or maybe you'd like to hold Usa-Chan!"

He pulled me over to another group of girls and jumped into another hosts lap. He was tall and didn't seem to talk much. He rarely associated with the girls, I observed. He must've been the other third-year, Mori, that Haruhi had told me about.

"Nessa-Chan! Let's have cake! Do you like sweets?"

He looked at me with big, pleading brown eyes.

"Well, I suppose a piece won't hurt." How could I refuse, he's just too cute!

"Yay!"

He gave me, and all the other girls, a piece of strawberry cake. Before I took a bite, he ran over to me and snatched the strawberry of the top of my cake, popped it into his mouth and giggled. I couldn't believe this guy was a third year!

I suddenly remembered my initial goal here. I glanced at the twins and realized Kaoru was looking at me. Well, that's an improvement from earlier. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him at least.

"Nessa-Chan! Aren't you going to eat your cake?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah!" I took a bite. Wow, it was good. I realized why Honey liked sweets so much. The Host Club spared no expense when it came to food.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hikaru, look over there, at the entrance." I pointed at the girl Hikaru and I had been avoiding for the past 12 hours.

"I know, just ignore her, it's worked for the majority of the day."

I sighed, Hikaru didn't get it, "You can't just keep running away from her. She's in our class after all."

He didn't respond. I knew he was upset. I guess it made sense. He cared for Nessa a lot, and now he thinks she wants nothing to do with him, when in reality she probably just wants to figure out what's going on. I knew she really didn't care for the Host Club, so she must've really wanted to talk to us. I was open to talking, I was sure she would understand that it was all a misunderstanding, but would Hikaru? Nessa was walking over in our direction. What was I supposed to say? How would Hikaru react?

"My beautiful little princess! I'm so glad you're here!"

I watched as the Boss embraced Nessa and led her over to Ayanokoji. I watched as Ayanokoji gave Nessa some of the meanest looks I'd ever seen. My fists clenched up, I was angry. Nessa didn't do anything to her! I couldn't help it, I wanted to defend Nessa, yet I knew if I did, everyone would be either angry or confused with me. Especially Hikaru. He wanted me to avoid Nessa until everything 'blew over' as he put it. Still, I wanted to help her, I think I know why, but-

"Kaoru?" My twin waved a hand in front of my face, "You seem a little bit out of it. Are you feeling okay?"

Am I feeling okay? If you count feeling mad, dizzy, and guilty all at the same time, then yes. But I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't want to worry Hikaru even more than he already was. Plus it would ruin my plan which, I realized, was quickly backfiring.

* * *

**Real quick, this story does not follow the anime in any way shape or form, so please don't ask me why Ayanokoji is allowed back in the Host Club. I just felt it was needed for this chapter.**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	16. Scheming With the Shadow King

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been feeling under the weather lately and I've been super busy. Yay for lame excuses. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

* * *

After my cake, I stood up, thanked everyone, and continued with my initial goal, to talk to the twins. Again however, I was whisked off by Kyoya of all people, go figure.

"Ah Nessa, I see you have returned. Is everything to your liking? I noticed that you've been spending a bit of time with each host. Have you picked a favorite yet?" He paused briefly to push up his glasses, "You see, most girls choose one host and see them on a regular basis."

Me? A client at the Host Club? Is that what this looks like? I suppose it does. I looked around, averting my vision from Kyoya. How do I respond to him? I felt his gaze on me, burning a hole through my soul. At least that's how I saw it.

"Unless you haven't picked a favorite yet. In that case, keep going around as you have been. I see the only three you haven't seen today are your own classmates." He stopped to write something in his book, "Of course, you did come in with Haruhi."

"Aren't you a host too?"

"When we're busy and I'm needed, yes I host, but I also have the accounting to attend to. Our president has abandoned most of his jobs, so I'm left to take over as vice president."

After talking with Kyoya some more, a plan began forming in my head. I wasn't sure if it was just Kyoya's presence, but I felt the sudden urge to scheme. Weird I know, but this plan, it may just work.

"Well, I'll let you roam around some more."

It's worth a try.

"Kyoya-Senpai! Wait!" I ran up to him as he turned back to face me, I smiled at him and began my course of action, "Don't tell Tamaki-Senpai, but I think my favorites hosts are the twins!" I can't believe I just said that.

He flashed me a disbelieving look, causing me to hold my breath, hoping he would believe me. Kyoya was actually a pretty crucial part of my scheme, and if he didn't respond accordingly, I wasn't sure what I would do.

He looked down at his black book and wrote something, "The Twins?"

I flashed an affirmative smile.

He pushed his glasses up, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid they are completely booked for the rest of the day. I can fit you in tomorrow. Would that be to your liking."

Tomorrow? It'll delay my plan, but still, it's better than nothing. Maybe they'll be more open tomorrow anyway.

I nodded, "Well, I'll be on my way then. Thank you Kyoya-Senpai!"

"Goodbye Miss Sugiyama."

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I kept glancing at Nessa, trying to figure out what she was doing. She wouldn't come here for her own enjoyment. Of that I was sure, so she had to have a motive. A motive which most likely involved Hikaru and me. I saw her speaking with Kyoya, and now, she's...leaving? Was I wrong? Did she actually just come here to have a good time? Maybe I didn't know her well enough, but that didn't seem very Nessa-like.

"Kaoru? Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru was, yet again, trying to get me to focus. Even when talking to the girls, my mind was somewhere else, trying to figure out Nessa. She wasn't easy to read.

* * *

**After Host Club Hours**

"Before you all leave," Kyoya began speaking, gaining everyone's attention, "I would like everyone to know that we have a new client."

I heard Hikaru speak up, "A new client? We get those all the time, what's so special about her."

Kyoya shot Hikaru a look, "You especially should be listening, as she's chosen you and Kaoru as her favorite Hosts."

He quit talking and we all looked at Kyoya expectantly. I had a bad feeling about who this new client was, but I wasn't about to speak up.

"I think she will make this here at the club very interesting." He smirked and pushed up his glasses, "Starting tomorrow, expect miss Sugiyama as our new guest."


End file.
